yo me atrevo, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? version 20
by Orenji Nabiki
Summary: ya comenzo la fiesta![ShikaXTema NaruXHina KibaXOOC NejiXTenten y muchas mas xD] xD muchas parejas no yaoi xD imagínenselas ... R&R onegaiiiii TT SEXTO CAP SUBIDO xD
1. I La Pijamada de las disputas

**Juas juas juas! Este es un fic con intento de humor xDDD y como siempre se me vinieron las ideas cuando taba kedandome dormida...xDDDD**

**bien .. ahora subo el primer cap xDD ven! star wars! xDDD despues los ordenare ok? este fic habia muerto porke use guiones (sii putos guiones TT) y espero q tenga el exito q tenia antes (woo era bkn xDD por los 4 caps tenia 60 reviews xD) y eso puuuss espero q les guste xD**

_**Resumen:**_ es la fiesta de graduación de los chuunins de Konoha, los chicos y las chicas deben ir con parejas (imagínenselas) ... reviews porfis!

* * *

_Titulo: Yo me atrevo¿quieres salir conmigo?_

_CAP1: la Pijamada de las disputas_

Como todos los años, en la aldea de la hoja se graduaban chuunins. Y como era la tradición, debían hacer una fiesta por la graduación para aquellos que habían logrado hacerse chuunins y los gennins que habían sido compañeros de ellos también debían asistir. Esta fiesta era organizada por los jounins de aquellos subordinados quienes los habían entrenado desde que se graduaban en la escuela de ninjas.

"Chicos, la fiesta de graduación de chuunins la realizaremos dentro de las próximas dos semanas, por eso, les aviso con anticipación que traten de conseguir pareja para el baile y por eso.. "kakashi no pudo terminar su discurso ya que Sakura lo interrumpió...

"perdón.. escuche bien kakashi-sensei? Debemos ir con parejas?" dijo Sakura mientras se le caía la baba por Sasuke

"Si Sakura, vayan con la persona que quieran"

"tsk.." fue el aporte de Sasuke

"Sakura-chaaaaan! Vamos a la fiesta juntos!" dijo Naruto ilusionado

"No Naruto! yo quiero ir con Sasuke-Kun! "

_Inner Sakura: Naruto eres un gilipollas! Que no ves que voy a ir con Sasuke-Kun?_

"Pero lo mas seguro es que Sasuke vaya con un hombre! Viste que no le gustan las chicas! Ajajajajaiii xDDDD"

"Naruto! no te atrevas a hablar así de Sasuke-Kun!"

_Inner Sakura: Naruto eres un cabrón! Te voy a matar!_

"Bueno Chicos hasta mañana" dijo Kakashi sonriendo

"Para eso nos llamaste tan temprano Kakashi-sensei!mas encima llegaste tarde!"

Pero Kakashi ya se había ido...

"u.u este kakashi-sensei"

"Hola Sakura! Vas a ir a la fiesta?" dijo una chica rubia con dos chicos a su lado, un chico moreno que miraba el cielo y otro que comía papas fritas de una bolsa, mientras ella se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke

"Ino! Suelta a Sasuke-Kun! " grito Sakura mientras se tiraba encima de Ino tirándole el cabello

"Salgan las dos de aquí! No pienso salir con ninguna de ustedes!" dijo Sasuke

"pero Sasuke-kun!"dijeron ambas al unísono

"Ino! Mujer! Suelta a Sasuke no seas problemática -.- "dijo Shikamaru

"Shikamaru!" dijo Ino mientras ella y Sakura se miraban con cara de odio

"Nahh! Mujeres.. que problemáticas u.u" dijo Shikamaru con una gota en la frente

"Y bueno.. ustedes con quien van a ir?"pregunto el rubio

"Ñomm ñom... no se.. pero voy a ir, eso es seguro, porque supongo que va a haber mucha comida" dijo Chouji mientras se llenaba la boca con sus snacks

"Es muy problemático ir con chicas... si alguna vez encuentro una que no sea tan problemática quizás vaya"

"Pero tu tienes que estar ahí... tu te hiciste chuunin"

"Me da lo mismo... es muy problemático-dijo el chico- y con quien vas a ir tu?"

"mmm...Quiero ir con Sakura-chan!"

"Que no Naruto!" grito Sakura

"Se me ocurrió algo! Porque no nos juntamos mañana todos los hombres en mi casa?"

"Pensaste Naruto?" dijo Shikamaru

"Que!" Dijo Naruto

"Nada nada.."

"Yo voy Si tienes comida ahí!"dijo Chouji

"Y tu Shikamaru" pregunto el rubio

"Nah! Si me dan ganas quizás vaya"

"Ve Shikamaru, haz otra cosa que no sea mirar las nubes, te va a hacer bien" dijo Ino mientras seguía mirando con cara asesina a Sakura

"Bueno! Bueno! No presionen! No tengo ganas de discutir con gente tan problemática"dijo Shikamaru

"Jojo! Sakura porque no hacemos lo mismo que los chicos?"dijo Ino dejándola de mirar con cara asesina

"buena idea! Vamos a avisarle a las chicas!" dijo Sakura sonriendo y caminando al lado de Ino como si nada hubiera pasado

"Naaah! Yo no se que pasa con esas.. un día se pelean por Sasuke y al otro andan de amigas... son muy problemáticas ella dos" dijo Shikamaru

"Y Sasuke?" dijo Chouji lamiendo el envoltorio de sus snacks

"o.o no se.. quizás se escapo de esas desquiciadas..." dijo Naruto"Vamos a invitar a los demás"

"Espera.. déjame abrir esta bolsa de chesters"(xD ahí también existen los chesters xD son para vomitarlos xP)

Ya era la noche de aquel día que habían decidido juntarse, todos los chicos estaban en la casa de Naruto ( Sasuke no ofreció su casa porque podrían estropearla) Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Naruto e incluso Neji estaban presentes

"Ajajajai! Porque no ordenamos Ramen para que comamos todos?"dijo Naruto

"Tu vives del Ramen" dijo Sasuke

"Yo como lo que sea" Dijo Chouji

"Yo como cualquier cosa que pueda comer Akamaru"dijo Kiba

"No le trajiste comida a tu perro?" dijo Naruto

"No, Akamaru come todo lo que como yo..."

"Porque no ordenan cualquier cosa y dejan de discutir?"propuso Shikamaru

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con el."dijo Neji

"Yo igual-" Dijo Shino

"Mayoría gana! Comemos Ramen!" Dijo Naruto muy feliz y dirigiéndose al teléfono para ordenar la comida

"Y que hacemos mientras?"Dijo Rock lee

"mmm.. hablemos de..chicas..." dijo Sasuke

"queee!"gritaron todos menos Neji y Shino

"lo que oyeron" respondió Sasuke

"Es que todos ya pensábamos que te habías ido al otro bando... incluso no te queríamos invitar porque Naruto dijo que nos podías violar (xD) "Dijo Shikamaru

"O.o"

"Bueno sigamos"

"Hablemos de TenTen, Neji!" Dijo Kiba

"Que me meten a mi con ella?- dijo tratando de defenderse

"Neji, todos sabemos que a ti te gusta TenTen y que a TenTen le gustas tu"

"verdad lee?"

"disculpa naruto-kun, no puedo decirte si es sierto o no"

"No me gusta TenTen!"

"Basta con ver la forma en como se miran" dijo Shikamaru

"Es que tu lo único que quieres es que me molesten a mi para que no te molestemos con Ino!" Dijo Neji tratando de vengarse

"Fuertes declaraciones de Neji!"

"Ellos si tienen algo jaja!"

"Vieron como Ino apoyaba a Shikamaru en la pelea contra Kin y contra Temari?" Dijo Sasuke

"Menuda Mierda.. No me gusta Ino.. es muy problemática"

"Jojo! Con mi byakugan veo otra cosa!"dijo Neji

"Nahhh! Que problemático" Dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía rojo por dentro pero lo disimulaba con una cara muy convincente

"A Naruto le gusta Hinata!"

"O.O que salí al baile yo? Hinata es mi amiga!"

Y asi se llevaron toda la noche mientras las chicas( Sakura, Ino, TenTen e Hinata) hacían de las suyas en la casa de TenTen

"Juguemos verdad o castigo!" Propuso TenTen

"siiii!" Dijeron Ino y Sakura

"Pe-pero yo.. yo no se.. no se jugar a eso"Dijo la tímida Hinata

"Pero nosotras te enseñamos!mira, empecemos por Ino... verdad o castigo"

"mm... a ver... creo que castigo"

"Jejejejej... a ver. Que puede ser... En la fiesta... tienes que darle 5 besos en la boca a... Shikamaru!"

"queee? Pero como se te ocurre eso TenTen! Me niego a hacerlo!"

Ino... te recuerdo que desde que empezó el examen de chuunin que a ti te gusta Shikamaru.. y todos estuvimos presentes en la pelea de el contra Kin y contra Temari.. y todos te escuchamos apoyando a Shikamaru" dijo Sakura

"Me gusto como 2 días! Además es mi amigo"

"dos días multiplicados por 500! xDDD"

"Bueno ya! Dejen de molestarme! Voy a hacerlo ya!" dijo Ino para librarse de las burlas

"Bueno" dijeron las tres

"Ahora me toca a mi.. a ver.. Sakura... verdad o castigo"

"Por supesto que verdad... no quiero que me pasen cosas como a ti xD"

"A ver... Cuantos besos en la boca has dado en tu vida?"

"Eps... a ver...creo que 5..."

"Hinata..puedes ver si es verdad con tu byakugan?"le pregunto TenTen

"Con mi Byakugan ve-veo otra cosa"

"o.o que ves?"

"veo.. que po-por la forma en como mueve los ojos es me-mentira"

"O.o"

"Bueno quieren que les diga la verdad?" dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos "En realidad.. no he dado ninguno!"

"O.O Naniiiii!" gritaron Ino y TenTen

"eso"

"interesante tema..."

"Bueno, sigamos... a ver Hinata... verdad o castigo?" pregunto Sakura

"... Bue.. ve-verdad"

"mm.. te la voy a hacer fácil.. quien te gusta?"

"Na-Na-Naruto-Kun" dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza y y poniéndose roja como la tapa de mi manga de Naruto xD

"O...o" Ninguna dijo nada.. todas sabian que Hinata era muy sensible...

"jeje... los de Konoha están muy buenos!" dijo Ino tratando de subir el animo

"En realidad" dijo Sakura "ahora Hinata te toca preguntarle a TenTen"

"Verdad o ca-castigo?"

"mm... a ver.. está difícil.. creo que.. castigo.."

"Mm... En la fiesta.. tienes que.. declararte a mi primo Neji" dijo Hinata sin tartamudear

"ajajajajajajaj!" se rio Ino

"Con que en realidad es con Neji, TenTen?"

"Respira TenTen.. Respira.. no te pongas roja.. respira..." decia para si misma TenTen..." Bueno.. lo haré..."

"Bien... veamos películas! Traje dvd's (son modernos por alla) ... tengo... Big Flish, Turmineitor 3, El señor de los colgantes versión extendida, Loco por Mandy.. y ninguna mas..." Dijo Ino (wajaajajaj las películas xD)

"Veamos el señor de los colgantes para ver a Bernardo Bloom!"

"siiiii!"

y asi las chicas estuvieron entretenidas mientras comían palomitas de maíz, y los chicos se reían entre ellos...

"Shikamaru.. como podemos saber que tu no te fuiste al otro bando con Sasuke si a ti no te gusta la forma de ser de las chicas?" dijo Naruto

"Acabas de decir que no me gusta la forma de ser de la chicas... no que no me gusten ..."

"Mmmm.. eso significa que te gusta alguien Shikamaru-kun" dijo Lee

"quee? Yo? o.o"

"Sip.. a ver.. adivinemos.. yo sigo con que a Shikamaru le gusta Ino o podría ser Temari... y a Sasuke le gusta Gaara!" Dijo Naruto

"Repite eso"

"Bakaaa! Que te gusta Gaara!"

"Shishi rendan!"dijo Sasuke mientras hacia los respectivos sellos ( nu se si se hacen sellos con el Shishi rendan pero igual xDD)

"ayayai!"

"Sasuke-Kun! Este no es momento ni el lugar para que se enfrenten.. deberían hacerlo afuera..." dijo lee tratando de que se tranquilizaran "Gai sensei! Lo hecho muy bien verdad!" decía lee mientras sonreía y le brillaban los dientes

"Esta Bien... entonces vayamos afuera! ¬¬" dijo Sasuke

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" gritaron todos al unisono xD menos naruto y sasuke xD

"pero... pero... Dattebayo!" dijo Naruto xDDD

"Porque no seguimos la conversación?"

"guau guau" dijo Akamaru

"en que estábamos?"

"Naahh que problemático...estábamos molestando a Neji con TenTen" Dijo Shikamaru para que no lo siguieran molestando...

"Pero TenTen esta muy Buena" Dijo Kiba para ver como reaccionaba Neji

"Como todas las de Konoha" Dijo Shino

"o.o Shino Hablo!"

( se escuchaba la canción Aleluya Aleluya! Como música de fondo)

"Bravooo! Bravoooo!"decían los chicos mientras aplaudían

"Sakura-san es la mas linda!" decía lee con corazones en los ojos

"Y hay otras que también están buena"- dijo Shikamaru pensando en voz alta

"O.O que fue eso o.o"

"mierda.. yo pensaba que lo no lo habia Dicho en voz alta T-T" dijo Shikamaru con una gota en la frente

"Jojo! En la que te hemos pillado Shikamaru... a ver cuenta.. es Kin o es Temari aparte de Ino?"

"T.T la verdad es que... es.. Temari u.u"

"O.o y.. que hiciste con Temari?"

"La besé"

"Que! Y como? y cuando?"

"Nahh! Es muy problemático... fue después de nuestra pelea en el examen de chuunin, y esto se los digo a ustedes porque les tengo confianza! ¬¬"

"uuuuhh! Shikamaru ya a confesado sus pecados! Ahora el siguiente!" Dijo Naruto

"Que sea... mmm... Rock lee!"

"Que hice ahora!" decia Lee

"Debes confesarte..."

"O.o y chouji? donde se ha metido?"

"Fue al baño.. creo que le dio diarrea...es lo mas probable porque come mucho..."

Los chicos estuvieron molestándose demasiado (y el blanco fue Shikamaru ya que se dieron cuenta de que no conocían al verdadero Shikamaru que veían todos los días) Mientras que las chicas ya estaban en pijama y terminaban de ver la película

"Juas... ya me aburrí de la película...-"Dijo Sakura

"Hablemos de chicos!"

"Siii!"Como se imaginan, dijeron todas menos la tímida y dulce Hinata

"Jojo! Han visto el culo de Sasuke? Es perfecto!"Dijo Ino

"siii es redondo y de un tamaño perfecto!" Dijo Sakura (esta parte de los culos la he sacado de la vida real xDDD es mi conversacion de todos los dias con mis compañeras de curso xDDD)

"jajaja! Lee Tiene el culo cuadrado!El de Neji es el mejor que he visto hasta el momento..."- Dijo TenTen (mi prima se dio cuenta de que Gai-sensei tenia el culo cuadrado, así que sacando conclusiones, creo que lee seria capaz de hacerse una cirugía para que le quede Igual el culo)

"Mmm.. saben... Shikamaru Tiene un lindo culo..." Dijo Ino con un dedo en la mejilla( yo le miro el culo a Shikamaru xDDDD)

"Jaja! Eso demuestra que a Ino todavía le gusta Shikamaru!"

"No.. no es eso.. es que llevamos tanto tiempo en el mismo grupo que no tenia nada mas que mirarle..."

"Seguro! Ajajajjaj! Hinata que te pasa?" pregunto Sakura

"Na-Nada" Dijo la tímida chica..

"Mmm.. porque no buscamos una forma de que Hinata conquiste a Naruto?"Dijo Ino

"Buena Idea!"dijo TenTen" A ver...podríamos ponerle una ropa mas sexy a Hinata..."

"No.. yo conozco un poco mejor a Naruto... A Naruto le importa mas que una chica lo acepte que como anda vestida ademas de q naruto es un chico muy fa..." tenten e ino miraron a sakura haciendo señas de : no lo digas: y sakura reacciono ante el cometnario q iba a hacer xDDD "es un chico muy fa... fa.. fantastico! sip.. eso.. fantastico y fabuloso"

"Mmm... Podríamos hacer Que Naruto tome la iniciativa! Ya se! Llamemos a los chicos y que Hagan que Naruto de el primer paso! Llamo a Shikamaru? El sabrá que hacer... es muy inteligente para esas cosas..."

"Sii..como ya te conquisto a ti" dijo TenTen

"U.U Ya.. TenTen.. me prestas el teléfono"

"Por supuesto"

"Cual es el teléfono de Naruto?"Pregunto Ino

"Es el 6743129"

( esta parte es interactiva así que imagínense lo que los chicos responden)

"Ya... esta Marcando.. Alo?.. Naruto.. Esta Shikamaru Por Ahí?...Me puedes dar con el por favor?... que no es mi novio!( se oían Chillidos, de esos con los que te molestan con cualquier persona del sexo opuesto) Shikamaru! Hola... Bien y tu?... Que bueno... como lo haz pasado?... yo también..."

"Ve al grano Ino! Que las llamadas por teléfono no son gratis!" Dijo TenTen

"Bueno Bueno! Oye.. tenemos un plan... Queremos que Naruto conquiste a Hinata.. No grites!.. Sii...Dile a los chicos... Hagan lo que puedan para que resulte...No eso no... eso si... Bueno.. eso no mas.. cuídate.. yo también.. no le voy a decir a nadie.. ya... Besos y saludos a todos los chicos.. TenTen le manda un besote a Neji, Sakura a lee e Hinata a Naruto... a ti?...Yo...Adiós...-"Mientras cortaba el teléfono

"Que no le ibas a contar a los demás?"

"Algo que no les incumbe..." dijo Ino cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos...

"Bueno... veamos.. después llamamos a los chicos de nuevo y ahí vemos que haces, vale?" dijo TenTen

"Bueno..." Dijeron Ino y Sakura mientras Hinata se cubría la cara con una manta

Mientras, los chicos se seguían molestando...

"Jou Shikamaru! menuda conversación con Ino… como eso de "te quiero"?" Dijo Neji

"u.u la quiero como amiga! Que tiene de malo díganme... "dijo Shikamaru

"nada nada... oye Kiba... quien te gusta?" Dijo Naruto

"Nadie"

"Seguro?"

"Sip"

"Neji..."

"Ok" dijo Neji mientras que le comenzaban a sobresalir las venas que tenia cercanas a los ojos "Es Mentira"

"Quee? Entonces Neji, di quien me gusta..." dijo Kiba con las mejillas coloradas

"a ver.. Sakura...mmmm... no, Sakura no... Ino...puede ser... a ver... Hinata puede ser... TenTen mm.. ella tampoco...Kin... ella si que no.. Temari...epaa! es Temari!"dijo Neji

"U.U Bueno... Disculpa Shikamaru.. es verdad.. me gusta Temari.."dijo Kiba con Akamaru adentro de su chaqueta

"No importa...me gusta otra" dijo Shikamaru

"INO!"Dijeron todos al unísono

"No ella no"

"Que si!"

"Bueno Bueno que problemáticos son todos ustedes..."

"Juas juas juas! Y a Shino quien le gusta?"

"mmm.. nadie.. parece que nadie" dijo Neji

"o.o "quedaron todos

Shikamaru le contó a Chouji lo que querían hacer con Naruto, luego Chouji a Kiba, Kiba a Shino, Shino a Rock Lee, Rock Lee a Sasuke y Sasuke a Neji... y en ese instante sonó el timbre del apartamento de Naruto

"Yo voy, yo voy, yo voy!"Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrio y vio que eran los repartidores de Ramen, salió y cerro la puerta y comenzó a hablar con los repartidores , mientras los chicos se ponían de acuerdo...

"yo creo que lo que debemos hacer es que ambos vayan a una barbacoa y hagan sus cosas..." Dijo Chouji

"No...Debe ser algo mas natural... en la fiesta podríamos hacer que estén solos un rato, conversen y comiencen a conocerse..." dijo Shikamaru

"Claro.. Claro.. hagámosle caso a Shikamaru... ven que el tiene mas experiencia en estas cosas..."Dijo Kiba

"Entonces da una idea tu, Kiba-Kun" Dijo Lee

"No tengo ¬¬ por eso dije que le hiciéramos caso a Shikamaru" dijo Kiba

"Tsk... y yo que pensaba que lo decías sarcásticamente"Dijo Sasuke

"Bueno Bueno.. hagámosle caso a Shikamaru... si no resulta le decimos a Ino lo del beso con Temari" Dijo Neji

"Quiero comer" Dijo Chouji cambiando de Tema

"chouji, no comas tanto.. tev as a enfermar mas" le dijo shikamaru

"no importa" dijo chouji xD

"Naruto! apresúrate!"

"Ábranme la puerta! ayayai! me quemo!"Gritaba Naruto "u.u gracias.. me estaba rostizando las manos...-

"Comidaa!"exclamó Chouji y se tiro encima de Naruto

"Ayayai!" chillo Naruto

"Chouji! Espera! Deja que repartamos el Ramen!" Dijo Shikamaru

Y los chicos comenzaron a repartir el Ramen ( obviamente pidieron mas raciones para que Chouji no se los comiera a ellos) y las chicas ya estaban planeando el encuentro de Naruto con Hinata

"A ver.. yo creo que esto tiene que ser de otra forma.. le pondremos un vestido a Hinata, yo tengo uno que le podría servir.. es púrpura y tiene unos bordados de flores y muestra los hombros.." Dijo Sakura

"Mmm.. creo que lo he visto.. creo que es hora de llamar a los chicos..." Dijo Ino

"u.u llamen.. pero no se pasen! Que como les dije el teléfono no es gratis!"dijo TenTen

"Bueno bueno!" Dijo Ino, Mientras sonaba el teléfono en la casa de Naruto

"Contesta tu, Shikamaru, debe ser Ino... Ajajajai" dijo Naruto

"Naah! Bueno, Bueno.. son problemáticos...-.- " Dijo Shikamaru Mientras contestaba el teléfono

"1,2,3..."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" Dijeron todos incluido Shino, Neji y Sasuke

(de nuevo la parte interactiva.. imaginen lo que responden las chicas)

"Urusee! Aló...Ino.. Bien y tu?… que bueno... si... emm... no puedo ahora . esta Naruto oyendo.."susurro por el teléfono"... Si.. si... también... Bueno.. hagan eso... no eso no... mañana te digo... ya bueno yo voy a tu casa, que problemática...si.. sii.. que si... no eso no... bueno, bueno, no seas problemática.. que mañana te digo.. si.. tu también.. yo también...Neji dice que quiere que TenTen sea su novia, Lee le manda un Beso a Sakura... Naruto dice que va a invitar a Hinata a la fiesta...sii sii después te digo... que no seas problemática mujer! U.U.. si, si... Adiós..."

"Mmm... Esto demuestra que definitivamente te gusta Ino, Shikamaru..."

"ppfff Si, si, si.. me gusta Ino"

"Jojo! Lo aceptó... solo faltan Naruto y Neji!"

* * *

Yap... hasta aquí los dejo! Escríbanme **REVIEWS** porque así me inspiro mas...además de que me hacen feliz! lo se! lo se! ustedes deben estar pensado "wow se parece al fic de karura-san" pero TT es mera coincidencia.. este fic es re viejo xDDD enserio .. hay gente q se acuerda xDD era en esa epoca en q estaban de moda los song fic xDDD ven q ahora tan de moda los fics sobre vacaciones y cosas asi .. era en la epoca en q usagi,yuna y deraka escribian fics .. eso si es viejo! xD! 

Arigato! por leer - y les mando un "**double happiness**" si me mandan reviews xDDDD el kanji! see! el kanji de mi taza... tengo una taza con el kanji de "**double happiness**" mi taza donde tomo te verde :P


	2. II Tortillas, hot cakes y panes quemados

**Akiiiii Nabiki representando a chile! 0 con este fic q en su regreso a sido una  
**

** mierdaaaa xDDD porfiisss maden reviewww q me da depresion si no llegan TT y me dan menos ganas de escribir**

En este capitulo le hago honor al nombre que le di al fic! Asi que lean, lean...

**Este fic no se lo dedico a nadie en especial.. solo a los que leen mis fics y ponen reviews**

**  
**

"_recordemos":_

_

* * *

_

"Mmm... Esto demuestra que definitivamente te gusta Ino, Shikamaru..."

"ppfff Si, si, si.. me gusta Ino"

"Jojo! Lo aceptó... solo faltan Naruto y Neji!"

* * *

"Neji nunca va a aceptar que le gusta Tenten... incluso creo que es muy posible que Tenten se declare y Neji no la tome en cuenta" dijo chouji

"Lo que pasa es que ustedes no pueden aceptar que le gustamos a alguien.." dijo Naruto

"Jo! Como si fuera gran cosa!" Dijo Sasuke

"Es que lo que pasa Sasuke es que tu estas acostumbrado a que todo tipo de cosas se enamoren de ti!"- Se defendió Naruto

"Además nunca las tomas en cuenta..."

"Son muy babosas" dijo Sasuke

"Pero si tienes a toda la aldea es mas razonable... la diferencia es que, por ejemplo a Ino solo le va detrás Shikamaru, y a Shikamaru, Ino, y eso no le molesta a ninguno de los dos, porque los dos se quieren, y como te dije, el problema es que parece que eres incapaz de enamorarte...por eso para ti no tiene nada especial que alguien te quiera" dedujo Naruto... y todos se quedaron impresionados por la respuesta...

"Pffff... son una tropa de problemáticos..."

"Shikamaru deja de negarlo! Si sabemos que te gusta Ino y a ella le gustas tu" dijo Kiba

"Bueno, dejen de molestarme.. sigan con otro que ustedes son muy problemáticos..."

"Oye Naruto, porque no invitas a Hinata a la fiesta?- dijo Kiba, quien se había acordado del plan.."

"Ehhh.. no se.. yo creo que me rechazaría.."

"Yo conozco bien a Hinata-sama y se que no te rechazaría, porque le gustas" dijo Neji cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia abajo

"Jejje eso explica el porqué ella me mira tanto.. y cuando yo la miro ella corre la vista y se ruboriza..." dijo el niño zorro

"oigan... no creen que es hora de que nos acostemos?"

"Eres un aburrido..."

"Oye.. oye.. Shikamaru despierta! Oye... oye! Ino te esta esperando afuera! Despierta!"

"eehh?" dijo Shikamaru secándose la baba

"Cuando dijeron lo de Ino, Shikamaru reaccionó!"

"aah? Que?" dijo Shikamaru fregándose los ojos

"Yo creo que es mejor que nos acostemos ya..."

"Naruto! son las 3:57! Mejor acostémonos ahora.. mañana vamos a despertar como a la hora de almuerzo..."

"Son todos unos aburridos!" alegó Naruto

"No es que seamos aburridos.. es que tú eres hiperactivo"

"bueno, bueno...porque no nos acostamos lo que queremos y los que no, no... son todos problemáticos u.u" dijo Shikamaru

"Buena idea!"

Diez minutos después podíamos ver a todos, menos a Naruto, en pijama, Sasuke, con una polera azul marino y unos shorts negros, Chouji con una polera extra grande, con espirales estampados y unos pantalones extra grandes también, Shikamaru con una polera con rayas verticales color verde oliva y negro, y shorts negros, Kiba con una polera gris con un lobo en el medio y pantalones del mismo color, pero de un tono mas oscuro, Shino con una camisa muy bananas en pijama y con los pantalones iguales, Lee con una polera y pantalón verde del mismo tono y Neji con una polera negra y shorts grises.

Como se imaginan, Shino fue el hazmerreír de la noche. Naruto y Kiba estuvieron cantándole por mas de diez minutos ""Aburame, en pijama, te va a perseguir, Aburame, en Pijama te viene a hacer reír"" mientras todos los demás arreglaban sus sacos..

"Hey, chicos, como se saben la canción de bananas en pijama? Alguna vez vieron la serie?"

"eehh pues no pero..."

"Nada de peros... a ver Naruto.. que tienes por ahí.. mm.. interesante ehh?.. una calcomanía de bananas en pijama...parece que te gustaba mucho la serie ne?"

"Queee!. Eso es de Konohamaru!"

"Bien oculto que lo tenias Naruto!" dijo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y una maliciosa sonrisa

"u.u buenas noches chicos!.. Sueña con TenTen, Neji, y tu Naruto, Con Hinata.." Dijo Shikamaru que ya estaba acomodado en su Saco de Dormir y luego de decir eso, se dio Vuelta y Se quedo dormido inmediatamente..

"u.u algún día me dejaran de molestar?" dijo Naruto

"Cuando invites a Hinata a la fiesta..."

"u.u Bueno.. lo Haré..."

"Porque no mejor nos acostamos todos de una vez?" dijo Chouji

"Jaa.. el tiene Razón..."

"Buenas noches!"

A la mañana Siguiente, las chicas venían bajando las escaleras, primero iba una chica con un pijama rosado entero (imagínense de quien es ¬¬), una chica con un pijama de rayas púrpura oscuro y claro (Ino), otra con un pijama rosado con osos panda comiendo Bambú (TenTen) y otra con un pijama color beige con el cuello púrpura oscuro (Hinata).Todas iban dirigidas a la cocina, iban a desayunar...

"Oigan.. porque no hacemos hot cakes?" Dijo TenTen

"Sii"

"Tienes Frambuesas, TenTen?" Dijo Ino

"Mmm... creo que si.. revisen el refrigerador ahí creo que hay unas en un frasco.."

"Epaa aquí estan n.n" dijo Sakura

"ahora podemos empezar no? Ino puedes hacer la mezcla con Hinata?"

"Claro n.n"

"Sakura, puedes descongelar esas frambuesas?"

"Bueno"

"Creo que ahí estamos... voy a prender la cocina...uyuyui pongan la mezcla..."

"esperen! Hecha las frambuesas Sakura..." Dijo Ino "y deja un poco para la salsa..."

"Bueno u.u"

_Inner Sakura: no me mandes jodida cerda!_

mm... huele muy bien..." dijo Hinata con esa típica sonrisa muy tierna

* * *

Mientras.. en la casa de Naruto..

"Guau guau guau guau guau!"

"Que pasa, Akamaru?"

"Joder.. esto es problemático.. huele a quemado"

"Naruto, que haces?"

"nada, nada, nada"

"pero que haces?"

"Que nada Sasuke!"

"Mierda Naruto que estás quemando!"

"Que Nada!"

"Naruto tu casa se va a quemar! Mira como esta ese pan en el tostador!"

"Apágalo!"

**_Pip Pip Pip Pip Pip _**

"ajkk! jodido pito de mierda! apurense antes de que empieze a caer agua****del detector de humo!"**_  
_**

"Desenchufa el tostador!"

"Sóplalo! Sóplalo!"

"Yo me lo como!"

"uuuuufffff al menos ya termino... chicos me tengo que ir... quede en ustedes ya saben que... u.u" Dijo Shikamaru mientras se cambiaba la ropa

"en que? En juntarte con Ino"

"pfff si si.. eso" respondió Shikamaru

"Que te vaya bien! Suerte con Ino!"

"Joder esto es problemático u.u" dijo Shikamaru mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de Naruto

"Oye Neji, vas a invitar a TenTen a la fiesta?"

"no"

"porque no?"

"Porque no quiero"

"Neji no seas arrogante, invítala... todos sabemos que te gusta"

"como lo dije antes, no me gusta Tenten,ella es muy atenta conmigo y es muy buena amiga nada mas ¬¬"

"Invítala a una barbacoa!" dijo Chouji

"Que no!"

"Que vamos a desayunar?" interrumpió Chouji con baba en la boca

"eehh pues.. no se..porque no desayunamos Ramen!" dijo Naruto con una cara de ""porfiiiss porfiiiss""

"No!" gritaron todos al unísono

"Pero porquee?"

"Porque ya nos hartaste con tu maldito ramen!"

"Nani?"

"Eso! Desayunemos algo normal"

"u.u bueno, bueno... desayunemos ehhh tortillas!"

"Esta bien... con tal de que no sea ramen"

"Sasuke hazlas tu!"

"Y porque yo?"

"Porque tu vives solo y debes saber como se hacen!"

"pero tu también vives solo"

"pero yo vivo del ramen!"

"Yo las hago! Yo las hago!"dijo Chouji mientras comenzaba a buscar los ingredientes necesarios

* * *

Mientras las chicas ya habían desayunado, ellas comenzaron a vestirse...

"oye Ino, no que te ibas a ver con Shikamaru hoy?" dijo TenTen

"Si.. pero eso va a ser en un rato mas..."

"ojalá que resulte lo del plan"

DING DONG

"Yo abro" dijo TenTen

"Hola.. este..emmm.. esta Ino?"

"Si... quieres pasar, Shikamaru?"

"pfff bueno.. ojalá no se demore..." dijo Shikamaru rascándose el cuello

"Inooo! Te busca tu am... quiero decir... Shikamaru!" Grito TenTen

"yaaa dile que espere un poco "

"ya oíste n.n.. oyeee... eehh... te puedo preguntar algo?"

"pfff si.." Dijo Shikamaru con esa cara de ""es muy problemático responderte""

"Te gusta Ino?" dijo directamente TenTen

"eeehh... pues porque preguntas?" dijo Shikamaru Rojo por dentro

"Porque me interesa.."

"eehh quieres la verdad?"

"Si"

"la verdad la verdad?"

"si"

"en serio que quieres saber la verdad?"

"que si "

"Nahh! Bueno pues.. si... un poco"

"y porque no le pides que sea tu novia?"

"Porque a ella le gusta Sasuke"

"Eso no es verdad"

"y por qué no te declaras a Neji"

"Porque no le gusto"

"eso es lo que crees"

"bien.. mejor dejemos de discutir que aquí viene Ino"

"Hola Shikamaru!"

"Hola Ino"

"Vamos?" dijo Ino tomando de la mano a Shikamaru

"Ok"respondió el moreno mientras caminaban rumbo al centro del pueblo

"Y.. que paso con lo de Naruto? va a invitar a Hinata a la fiesta?"

"pues si...pero"

"Que bueno porque ella se siente muy sola..."

"eehh pues...tienes con quien ir a la fiesta?"

"no.. por?"

"eehh pues es por si te gustaría ir conmigo.."

"Bueno..." Respondió Ino

"jejej yo pensaba que ibas a decir que no... e ibas a empezar a hablar de lo ""sugoi"" que es Sasuke..."

"Pues este.. a ver.. es que sabes que he comenzado a pensar de..."

"que es gay?"

"pues.. si... sabes que casi todas las chicas se sienten atraídas por el.. pero el no toma en cuenta a ninguna.. y por eso pienso que quizás le gustan los chicos"

"es que el es muy problemático sabes...pero al parecer no es gay.. todos nosotros estábamos pensando eso... por eso no lo queríamos invitar.."

"vaya... parece que no soy la única xD"

"Oye.. vamos a tomar helado? Yo te invito.." le dijo Shikamaru a Ino

"Vale"

* * *

En eso, los chicos ya estaban preparando psicológicamente a Naruto para cuando invitase a Hinata a la fiesta, todos trataban de darle ideas pero el se negaba a escucharlas..

"Pero si es simple..la llamas y le preguntas si tiene con quien ir al baile y si te dice que no, tu le preguntas si quiere ir contigo..." Le dijo Lee

"o si no, la invitas a comer y le preguntas" dijo Chouji

"no... lo haré a mi manera"

"Pero a tu manera debe ser lo mas ridículo del mundo..." le dijo Sasuke

"cállate niño pai pai ¬¬" le dijo Naruto a Sasuke mirándolo con la misma cara de odio con la que se miraban en el capitulo 3 y terminaron besándose

"no tengo porque callarme si tu me lo pides" le respondió Sasuke

"Pueden estar algún día sin pelear?" les dijo Shino

"parecen un matrimonio"les dijo Kiba

"Simplemente dejemos a Naruto hacer lo que quiera, es su destino"dijo Neji

"Y sigues rayando con eso del destino, Neji! cambia el repertorio ¬¬ ya aburre" le dijo Naruto

"¬¬O"

"¬¬ en realidad eres un entrometido..." le respondió Neji

* * *

"Oye Hinata.. haz pensado que ponerte para la fiesta?"

N...no"

"Pues para eso estamos nosotras"dijo TenTen

"a ver... como dije antes.. yo te puedo prestar un vestido..." dijo Sakura

"pero también hay que maquillarla y peinarla..."dijo TenTen

"Gra-gracias" dijo aquella chica tímida...

"No hay de que.. ahora el problema es Ino"dijo dudosa TenTen "Hay que hacer algo para que este con Shikamaru... el me ha confesado algo mientras esperábamos que bajara Ino.."

"que cosa te ha dicho?" pregunto finalmentec Sakura

"Es que a ver...yo le pregunte si le gustaba Ino... y después de insistir un rato me dijo la verdad..."

"o.o que cosa?"

"que si le gustaba.. pero un poco..."

"entonces la respuesta esta clara! Debemos hacer algo **ANTES**(lo dijo resaltando mucho la ultima palabra) de la fiesta... pero... quizas aún le gusta Temari"dijo Sakura como explicándole a la chicas con manzanas

"le gustó Temari?" preguntó Tenten

"me vas a decir que nunca te diste cuenta O.o" le dijo Sakura

"Pues no.. andaba pendiente de otras cosas"

"pendiente de neji ¬¬U "

"si ¬¬ pero bueno ,mmm.. podríamos planear a ver... una ida al cine... pero todos los chicos... y los dejamos a los dos en una sala...y todos nos vamos a otra mientras ellos están solos... quizás uno se lance.. lo mas probable es que sea Ino...y pfff quizás nazca una linda relación a partir de eso"

"Buena idea! Parece que tienes experiencia en esto TenTen.." le dijo Sakura con una mirada cómplice...

"Nada mas viendo telenovelas"

"Y esa vez que N-Neji-onisan t-te invito al cine?"dijo la tímida chica de ojos grises

"Bueno pero esa vez fuimos con Lee pero..." la chica no puedo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida...

"y paso algo en esa ida al cine?"dijo Sakura

"Nada interesante"

"segura?"

"si"

"mmm estoy dudando..."

"hazlo.. me da lo mismo" le respondió Tenten

* * *

Mientras.. en la heladería... 

"uno de vainilla con chocolate y tu, Ino?" pregunto Shikamaru

"de frambuesa con chocolate" respondió la rubia

"Ahí tienen" le respondió la chica que servia los helados

"gracias" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"vamos?"

"Bueno..." dijo Ino un poco disgustada..

"que te pasa?" le pregunto Shikamaru a Ino mientras caminaban

"Lo que pasa es que tu no parabas de mirarle el escote a la que nos sirvió los helados!"

"Yo? Ino no seas problemática...y si lo hice porque te preocupa?"

"ppp.. pues... porque me altera que todos los chicos hagan lo mismo!"

"pero si yo no he hecho nada! Además no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.."

"no mientas!"

"no miento... no tengo ganas de pelear por una estupidez...eres muy problemática, mujer!"

* * *

"Venga, Naruto! yo marco el teléfono y tu hablas eehh?"le dijo Kiba 

"No quiero que llames!"

"upss esta marcando.."

"quee! òÓ"

"Nada.. era mentira..."

"Kiba te voy a matar!"

* * *

**u.u ahí ta la segunda parte... pongan reviews! Tengo falta de inspiración T.T así ke discúlpenme si no les gusto buaaahhhh T.T el proximo sera mejor y gomen gomen! >0 dusculpen si no les gustan alguans parejas... pero la vida da vuelta s :P kizas que cosas puedan psar en un quinto cap... asi que no crean que se van a quedar las parejas q se estan formando jijijij  
**

**adiuuuuu**

**MANDEN REVIEW! onegaiii  
**


	3. III y que pinta ella aqui? oO

**wiii aki ta el tercer cap, el ultimo de toos los viejos pa comenzar mi new cap xDDD tengu friuuuu TT el disclaimer me da paja hacerlo asi q buskenlo en los otros cap ok? buehh aki ta el fic pa q lo lean...**

_recordemos! xDD: _

"upss esta marcando.." 

"quee!"

"Nada.. era mentira..."

"Kiba te voy a matar!"

* * *

_III y que pinta ella aqui O.o?_

"Naruto, por que te preocupas tanto?"

"mejor déjenlo... se va poner a chillar como siempre"

"pfff ya me tengo que ir...mañana nos vemos chicos-"dijo Kiba mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la puerta..

Poco a poco todos los chicos se fueron yendo de la casa de Naruto y las chicas de la casa de Tenten, y al otro dia...

"hijo! despiértate! Es hora de tomar desayuno!"

"pero mamaaa.. déjame dormir un poco mas si? no seas problemática!"

"no hijo! Tienes que acostumbrarte a levantarte mas temprano ahora que eres chuunin"

"pfff bueno, bueno, mama... espera un poquito si? Es que mis ojos están pegados x.X"

"Bueno.. si no estas en cinco minutos mas abajo iré a tirarte agua!"

"Sakuraaaaa apresúrate y ven a tomar desayuno, hija!"

"Ya voy mamá!"

_Inner Sakura: ya te dije que no me trates como una cría!_

"Kibaaa! Levántate ahora mismo!"

"Mamá... mamá... mi hermana aún no se ha levantado! Despiértala a ella..."

"No mientas Kiba! Tu hermana salió hace mas de media hora! Ahora levántate o tendrás que sacar a pasear a todos los perros el mes entero!"

"Bueno Mamá...Akamaru! tráeme las pantuflas por favor "

"guau!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Kiba's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

pffff hoy todos en mi casa están extraños...o.o que es eso? Se escuchan muchos ruidos de afuera... mmm hay gente mudándose a la casa de al lado... o.o tantos animales tienen? Mejor bajo a tomar desayuno antes de que a mi mama le de la demencia y se ponga gritar como una histérica...

"mamá... que hay para desayunar?" le pregunté fregándome un ojo que lo tenia pegado...

"lo mismo de todos los días.. prepárate tú lo demás porque estoy muy ocupada" me respondió ella como siempre.. en eso escuche el ruido de unas llaves en la puerta.. lentamente la puerta se abrio y adivinen a quien vi en la puerta eeehhh? Mi hermana...y ella como es tan efervescente me dio un gran beso en la mejilla (casi me asfixio) y se sentó al lado mío mientras yo estaba tomando el desayuno.

"Hermanitooo te haz dado cuenta de que al lado se mudo una familia nueva?"

"eehh si por?"

"porque los fui a saludar... y sabes... tienen una hija que es como de tu edad...yo te aconsejaría que fueras a saludarla... ella es nueva y no conoce a nadie aquí... y bueno quizás después tengamos una cuñada. Quien sabe.."Dijo mi hermana

"Kine no me molestes! O si no le diré a mamá sobre tu nov..."

"urusee baka!" me dijo

"Kiba termina la frase ahora mismo" me exigió mi madre con una cara espantosa...

"Mamá.. deja a Kiba... no sabe lo que esta hablando" le dijo mi hermana tratando de tranquilizarla

"Kine, escuche perfectamente lo que tu hermano estaba diciendo, Kiba continua! Es una orden!" me dijo con un tono muy severo

"Nada mamá... y permiso...voy a tomar un baño" le respondí levantándome muy rápido de la silla, mientras miraba a mi hermana con una cara muy macabra...y salí del comedor.

Luego de que me bañe, salí a pasear con Akamaru, y me encontré con Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hola Kiba" dijo Chouji con una bolsa de papas fritas en una de las manos

"Hola chicos que hacen tan temprano reunidos aquí?"

"Nada en especial.."dijo Shikamaru mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo

"yo estuve paseando dattebayo! Y me encontré con los chicos" dijo Naruto

"guau guau guau! Guau guau guau guau guau!"

" urusee Akamaru!" le grito Naruto a Akamaru

"No Akamaru ladra mas!" ordenó Kiba a su perro shinobi

"Guau guau guau!"

"ahh maldito perro! Te voy ahorcar!"gritó Naruto mientras se acercaba de una forma y con una mirada amenazadora hacia el perro

"que tanto griterío! Son unos problemáticos u.u" protestó Shikamaru, que estaba acostado sobre la hierba

Naruto le agarró el cuello a Akamaru y comenzó a ahorcarlo, Kiba, para defender a su perro se tiró encima de Naruto y comenzó a ahorcarlo a él, y ahí comenzaron a gritar...

"suelta a mi perro, baka!"

"suéltame tu ajjjkkk a mi primero!"

"Kibag tug perrog seg estag poniendog azulg .:Bruap:."

"aaaahhh! Naruto suelta a mi perro o si no te estrangulo ahora mismo!"gritó Kiba mientras tambaleaba la cabeza de Naruto

"aayayayaiiiii bueno, bueno ajjjkkk"dijo Naruto mientras soltaba el cuello de Akamaru y Kiba el de el

"o.o Neji.. parece que andas bien acompañado eehh" dijo Shikamaru

"ooh Neji?" los cuatro se dieron vuelta (contando al perro) y vieron a Neji, que andaba de la mano con Tenten e iban en dirección a la academia

"Neji, no nos contaste que andabas con Tenten"

"No ando con Tenten, solo íbamos a la academia a preguntarle algo a Iruka-sensei" respondio muy sereno este Neji tan wachon ¬

"pero es una necesidad que se tomen de las manos?"

"Chicooos chicos esto no les importa, tenemos prisa" les dijo TenTen mientras que de un tirón se llevo a Neji muy rápido hacia su destino xDD

"Vaya nunca pensé que Neji iba a ser dominado por una chica (_léase: Macabeo_) que problemático -.- "dijo Shikamaru mientras volvía a tenderse en el suelo...

"oigan chicos, porque no vamos a almorzar a mi casa?"

"mm parece una buena idea... con tal de que no llegue después de las cuatro a casa.."dijo Shikamaru

"Haiiii! Y que va a haber de almuerzo? Ramen ramen ramen!" dijo Naruto desesperado

"No se…"

"Gomen nasai chicos, no puedo, tenemos un almuerzo familiar en mi casa así que no puedo"dijo Chouji mientras se levantaba ( quizás cuanto dinero perderán en un almuerzo familiar o.o)

"Bueno.. vamos pues! Akamaru ven acá" dijo Kiba mientras el perro shinobi se metía dentro de su chaqueta

Los chicos iban rumbo a casa de Kiba conversando todo tipo de estupideces, estuvieron gritando, riendo,tirandole piropos a las chicas que pasaban y molestando, aprovecharon también de preguntarle a Shikamaru sobre su ida a la heladería con Ino y otras cosas, hasta que una chica los interrumpió...

"Disculpen chicos ustedes saben donde queda la calle Kachinawa? Es que soy nueva aquí y no conozco bien"dijo una chica de mas o menos la edad de los chicos, de cabello anaranjado muy largo, que le llega hasta la cadera, una chasquilla hacia el lado, al estilo winry rockbell xDD y ojos verdes

"sss si.. yooo vivo por ahí...sii sii quieres ven con nosotros"dijo Kiba, que había quedado impresionado con aquella chica

"ehhh Kiba que te pasa?" pregunto Naruto

"Urusee Naruto, déjalo, yo se lo que la pasa.. mejor quédate callado, eres muy problemático"

"nani nani nani nani? Que le pasa?"

"Nahh después te digo, es muy problemático decirlo ahora"

"Y como te llamas?" pregunto Naruto, mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa de Kiba

"Me llamo Midori, y ustedes?"

"el es Shikamaru, y aquel muchacho gritón es Naruto este es mi perro Akamaru, y yo soy Kiba"

"guau guau!"

"mmm... tu hermana se llama Kine, no?"

"Si"

"Ella nos fue a visitar hoy en la mañana... dijo que tenia que conocerte porque eras simpático y guapo.. y creo que no se equivoco(tienes toda la razon xD)"

Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron y Shikamaru alzó una ceja (seeee la ceja la ceja! O.o la ceja de despreocupación! xDDD)

""a esto se refería Shikamaru"" pensó Naruto (nótese.. pensó xD)

"ehh Kiba, porque no la invitas a almorzar con nosotros?" dijo Shikamaru

Kiba le pregunto si ella quería almorzar con ellos, la chica sonrio y le dijo:

"esta bien, pero antes de eso, me gustaría conocer mas Konoha, es que yo soy de la Catarata"

"Mmm porque no nos desviamos un poco.. hagamos el camino largo, ahí le podremos mostrar unas cosas" dijo Shikamaru

Los chicos hicieron caso a Shikamaru y se desviaron..

"Mira, esa es la florería Yamanaka...la chica rubia que esta ahí, esa es la ""ya sabes qué"" de Shikamaru xDDD" le explico Kiba mientras le mostraba el meñique y comenzaba a reírse

"Linda chica... hacen una linda pareja n.n"le dijo Midori a Shikamaru

"Ella no es mi novia, es mi compañera de equipo... además ella es muy problemática "

"Ops disculpa xDD"

"No le hagas caso a Shikamaru, porque todo Konoha saben que ellos se quieren (todos los que estaban alrededor de Naruto lo miraron sorprendidos), pero mas obvio es que a Tenten le gusta Neji.. jai jai jai! Esa es la tienda de Ramen! Ramen Ramen!" decía Naruto mientras saltaba y comenzaba a desesperarse por el Ramen

"quienes son ellos?" pregunto Midori

"Quienes? Tenten y Neji? Ellos son unos amigos... si pasan por aquí te los presentamos"

"nn bien... o.o y quien es esa mujer tan altiva o.O?" pregunto apuntando a Tsunade

"es Tsunade no obaa-chan, la quinta Hokage" (no pregunten quien lo dijo... esta obvio no?)

"Ohayooooo Hinata-chaaaaaaan"

"Na...na...Naruto...Kun..."Dijo Hinata, mientras comenzaba a hacer que sus dedos índices comenzaran a tocarse

"jajaaa mejor los dejamos solosss" dijo Kiba, quien tomó de la mano a Midori

"Hey! Hey! No tienes porqué tomarme de la Mano!" le dijo la chica quien de un tirón se soltó de la mano de Kiba

"Mejor a ustedes los dejamos solos" dijo Shikamaru en un tono muy bajo, quien, manos en los bolsillos, se alejaba de donde estaban ellos

"Hey! Shikamaru! Donde vas?"pregunto Kiba

"Eeem pues, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, adiós" dijo, Mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida

"pues creo que quedamos nosotros dos..." Le dijo Midori a Kiba

"eeh pues bien...supongo que igual vas a ir a almorzar conmigo no?"

"bueno, yo creo que si"le respondió Midori dulcemente

"Bien, pues vamos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Kiba's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rayos esta chica es realmente bella.. a este paso, voy a olvidar a Temari en un par de días...creo que me esta empezando a gustar esos ojos verdes... ese cabello.. dan ganas de acariciarlo pero con la reacción que tuvo cuando le tome la mano u.u acariciarle el cabello seria imposible u.u mejor seguimos caminando porque me esta dando hambre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Midori's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mierda...este chico es muy guapo esos ojos...esa sonrisa soy una tonta! Tonta! Tonta! como le dije eso cuando me tomo la mano! Creo que lo mejor seria disculparme por lo que le dije.. en realidad estaba siendo muy amable conmigo.. quizás me hubiera perdido por toda Konoha si no me tomaba la mano xDD si.. eso voy a hacer...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"ehh Kiba" Dijo Midori mientras agachaba la cabeza

"dime"

"Disculpame.."

"disculpas.. por que?"

"por haberte tratado asi...cuando tu...cuando me tomaste la mano" dijo la chica mientras subía la cabeza...

"no tienes porqué disculparte...mal que mal yo fui quien..."

"no.. en serio.. discúlpame.. no tiene sentido esa actitud que tuve contigo por esa estupidez..."dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Kiba's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.

que.. que que fue eso? O.o esta chica me beso... bueno.. en la mejilla no tendría que significar nada, no?pues... ahhh kuso! No entiendo nada! Será mejor que le pregunte...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"porque hiciste eso?- preguntó Kiba, quien había arqueado una ceja

"ehh pues.. era para que me disculparas..-

"pero entonces podría haber sido acá – dijo Kiba mientras con su dedo índice indicaba los labios

"pues no te aproveches xDD" le dijo la chica mientras le daba un pequeño empujón

"entonces tu tampoco" dijo Kiba mientras la tiraba al pasto

"oye! Eso dolió" le dijo a Kiba, mientras que de una mano, ella lo tiraba al pasto junto a ella

* * *

"Neji, que tal si vamos por.. no se...algo de beber?" 

"Disculpa Tenten, pero no estoy interesado"

"Vamos Neji, no seas así...trata de animarte un poco... te va hacer bien"

"Bueno... esta bien...creo que... tienes razón"

"Bueno.. tu invitas xDDD"

"Tenten.."

"ah?"

"tu no cambias"dijo Neji mientras miraba hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados y sonreía pícaramente.. (see imagínense la cara de tal preciosura) "_y ojalá nunca lo hagas" _pensó

"ojalá tu lo hagas un poco..necesitas ser mas sociable Neji.."

"realmente crees que muy fácil cambiar..."

"no estoy diciendo que es fácil.. pero en mi opinión deberías intentarlo.. pero bueno... íbamos a tomar algo.. no ha discutir.. que tal si vamos a la nueva tienda de jugos naturales que hay en la calle principal?"

"me parece bien..."

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

** bien! por fin termine de subir los caps viejos xDDD buehhh gracias a toos los q leen TT y manden reviews! onegai!**


	4. IV hoy los chicos estan desagradables

**Hola! Tanto tiempo n.n volvi con mi fic xDDD eske me dio paja ponerle los " a los dialogos además de q me borraron el fic... bien... aki lo subo de nuevo.. pero el cuarto cap... asi q ire como la guerra de las galaxias xDDDD los subire en desorden.. io cacho q después subiere el tres y después el dos xDDD**

**Bueh! el disclaimer o como sea.. bueno.. me heredaron todo el estudio Pierrot con sus series correspondientes así q Naruto e mio! XDDD nah! mentira uú hay personajes q son unicamente mios xDD y los demas de kishimoto sensei u.u**

_Bueno.. volvamos un pokiiito atrás..._

* * *

"realmente crees que muy fácil cambiar..." 

"no estoy diciendo que es fácil.. pero en mi opinión deberías intentarlo.. pero bueno... íbamos a tomar algo.. no ha discutir.. que tal si vamos a la nueva tienda de jugo que hay en la calle principal?"

"me parece bien..."

* * *

_Hoy los chicos están desagradables_

"Kiba nooo.. deja de hacerme cosquillas xDDD"

"porque tengo que dejar de hacerte cosquillas si tu estas haciendo lo mismo conmigo?"

"no se xD pero por favor para.. voy a terminar ahogándome, casi no puedo respirar de tanto reírme xDDD"

"o.o pues.. esta bien..." Kiba dejo de hacerle cosquillas a la chica

"ufff gracias..." dijo la chica mientras tomada un poco de aire

"Bueno emmm... sabes.. aquí se celebra la fiesta de graduación de chuunins y emmm... cada uno tiene que ir con parejas y pues emmm... me gustaría saber si eeemm.. te gustaría ir a la fiesta emm.. conmigo" Dijo Kiba muy nervioso XD

"de verdad?"

"pss si..."

"en verdad quieres saber si quiero ir o no?"

"si ¬¬ o si no, no te hubiera preguntado..."

"Bueno.. la verdad es que si.. pero..."

"pero que?"

"es que... no me gusta bailar..."(wiiii creo q somos gemelas! XDD)

"a mi tampoco...pero nos podemos divertir con cualquier cosa...puedes conocer mas gente..."

n.n buena idea... gracias..."

"Neji"

"dime"

"alguna vez te haz enamorado?"

"a que se debe la pregunta?" preguntó el chico de ojos grises (si ¬¬ son grises! Mírenlo bien ¬¬)quien había quedado sorprendido por aquella pregunta que realmente no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando antes ( no pregunten ¬¬ xD)

"no se.. se me vino a la mente...pero alguna vez te haz enamorado?"insistió Tenten

"realmente.. no"

"y alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?"

"porque tanta pregunta ¬¬?"

"ya te dije.. no se..."

"bueno.. creo que si..y tu?"

"yo que?"

"si alguna vez te a gustado alguien o te haz enamorado, Tenten..."(see me encanta cuando dice Tenten -)

"si... es una sensación muy bella"(que cursi xD)

"..."

"y se lo haz dicho?"

"eh?"

"que si le haz dicho tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta"

"no" dijo Neji con una voz muy seca y fría

"aahh"

"y tu?"

"ahora lo sabe"

"que?" dijo Neji sorprendido por lo que recién había dicho Tenten...

"que ahora esa persona lo sabe... y ese eres tu...Neji..." Dijo Tenten mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa...

Neji se quedo paralizado ante tal declaración de Tenten.. no lograba comprenderlo... se preguntaba a si mismo como era posible que una chica como ella se fijara en una persona tan arrogante...tan fría...una persona reservada que solo a algunas personas se mostraba como el era en realidad.. como una persona un poco mas social.. ese era su verdadero yo.. y entre esas pocas personas a las cuales se les había mostrado como era estaba Tenten.. que la podría considerar como su amiga...bueno... quizás mas que su amiga...Neji estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio hacia donde anteriormente estaba Tenten y no la vio ahí...cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa mientras pensaba sobre aquel acontecimiento de hace 5 minutos

"contesta Sakura...vamos... contestaaaaa"

"aló, buenos dias con quien hablo?"

"con Ino, frentuda ¬¬"

"vaya vaya.. Ino cerda... como estas?"

"bien... y tu frente? Quiero decir.. tu?"

"bien también... pero dejémonos de insultos.. para que llamas?"

"buena idea.. es que se me ocurrió que nos podríamos juntar las cuatro de nuevo..."

"mmm.. y donde?"

"no se.. yo solo lo propuse.. da una idea tu"

"mm... podríamos ir a la laguna.. es muy tranquilo ahí..."

"buena idea.. bien.. a quien llamas, a Tenten o a Hinata?"

"mm Hinata"

"bien.. yo llamaré a Tenten...quedémonos en juntarnos a las 5 en el parque bien?"

"bien.. adios"

"adios"

"Aló Tenten?"

"si con ella.. con quien hablo yo?"

"con Ino.."

"aahh hola..."

"que pasa? Te oyes desanimada.."

"es que creo que hice algo que no debería haber hecho u.u"

"o.o pero... a ver.. si quieres nos cuentas que te pasó..pero en el parque"

"en el parque?-

"sip, nos queremos juntar en el parque las cuatro...hoy a las 5"

"ahh bien..."

"vas a ir?"

"yo creo que si"

"bueno.. ojalá que vayas...quizás te podemos ayudar"

"quizás..."

"bien.. pero no te pongas así..."

"bueno bueno..."

"te esperamos allá.. adios"

"adios"

"Buenas tardes estará Hinata?"

"Sí... espera un momento"

"Aló..."

"holaaa"

"ho.. hola"

"sabes Hinata... hoy queremos ir al parque y queremos que vayas con nosotras..."

"ya que ho-hora seria?"

"a las cinco"

"bien.."

"vas a ir?"

"yo.. yo creo que si.."

"bueno... te esperaremos ahí "

"bien.. a-adiós"

"adios..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Neji's POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.

aún no comprendo todo esto... llegue hace mas o menos media hora a casa y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza lo que dijo Tenten...quizás debería hablar con ella...mm no... pero que tendría que hablar con ella? Es simplemente mi compañera de grupo y no tendría porqué hablar con ella sobre esto...si.. solo es mi compañera... mi amiga...o algo mas? Realmente yo no tengo amigas.. solo Tenten e Hinata-sama... pero Hinata-sama es mi prima...es realmente diferente...pero en conclusión, Tenten es mi amiga.. la única que la podría considerar así... porque amigos si tengo...Además puede ser posible que Tenten no me mire como un amigo... quizás me mira de otra forma... y quizás yo a ella también de otra forma.. pero Kamisama! Que estoy pensando... bien... mejor voy a entrenar...

(yo se que este pov salió como las weas xD pero Neji es realmente muy difícil... los diálogos los pienso mas de 1 hora mientras veo y veo capítulos donde el sale... )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"nooo T-T porqué a mi! T-T-"

"que te pasa?"

"mis padres acaban de darme un noticia buena para ellos y mala para mi --"

"o.o que cosa?

"voy a tener un hermanoooooo T-T"

"quee?"

"lo que oíste u.u"

"pero como o.O"

"quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?"

"no tienes porqué tratarme así, Shikamaru"

"bueno, disculpa.. es muy problemático pensar mientras tienes un gran problema metido en la cabeza"

"un hermano no es un problema"

"como lo sabes? Acaso tienes un hermano que yo no conozca?"

"realmente te afecta todo esto..."

"..."

"bien... por la forma en como miras las cosas en muy probable que sea problemático para ti"

"pero tu lo miras de otra forma porque eres una chica"

"..."

"bien mírale el lado bueno..."

"como cual?"

"emmm pues.. eehh tu madre no va tener tiempo para retarte porque va estar preocupada del bebe..."

"mm... buen punto.."

"porque no vas a mirar las nubes?"

"eh?"

"lo que dije.. que por qué no vas a mirar las nubes.."

"hai hai.."

"con que digas "sí" una vez basta! Ò.ó"

"aaajjjkk! Te pareces a mi madre!"

"vale... mejor me voy...en todo caso tengo planes.."

"hey.. hey! Ino!"

"Adiós.. tengo otras cosas que hacer..." dijo Ino mientras se daba la vuelta

"pero... pero.. espera!" el grito de Shikamaru fue en vano, la chica ya se había ido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"bien... porque no nos vamos a bañar al lago?"

"sii buena idea! Ven.. acompáñame a buscar mis cosas" ( que querían! no se podía bañar en pelota en frente de Kiba! XDD)

"u.u bien.."

La chica fue a su casa a buscar sus cosas.. Kiba se quedo abajo esperándola mientras hablaba con el hermano de la chica (la verdad, la personalidad del hermano intimidaba a cualquiera, y eso q el niño solo tenia 9 años o.o)

"y bien... desde cuando conoces a mi hermana?"

"pues.. desde hoy en la mañana..."

"no crees q es muy precipitado que ya sean novios?"

Kiba se puso rojo como un tomate xDD

"hey! Hey! Ella no es mi novia!"en eso interrumpió la chica que bajaba las escaleras...

"que pasa aquí ò.ó Keishi! Ve a tu cuarto y no molestes a Kiba!"

"pero.."

"pero nada! Vete ya!"

"pero.."

"pero NADA! Vete ahora mismo!" Gritó indignada Midori

"oye.. no seas tan mala con tu hermano.."

"si vivieras con el no pensarías lo mismo.. por eso nunca tuve un amigo allá en la aldea, ya que el los intimidaba con preguntas estúpidas.."

"a mi no me intimidó con ninguna o.o"

"no te creas ¬¬... o si no, no te hubieras ruborizado...¬¬"

"bien... estas lista para irnos ya?"

"sip n.n"

.-.-.-.-.-.-. Kiba's POV .-.-.-.-.-.

vaya.. que temperamental esta chica... pero con el cabello tomado se ve realmente hermosa... resaltan mas sus ojos...

Bien.. creo que ya llegamos.. o.o que esta haciendo! OO! Se.. se esta sacando la polera! OO siento que mis mejillas se ponen rojas TT, no puedo dejar de mirarla o.o ahora se esta quitando la falda! O/O .. hey.. lindo bikini.. combina con sus ojos... Oo pero que estoy pensando! va a pensar que soy un pervertido!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La palabra pervertido retumbaba en la cabeza de Kiba mientras sus mejillas se ponian cada vez mas coloradas, pero, para la ventaja de Kiba, la chica no se había dado cuenta...hasta ahora...

"o.o que pasa" pregunto Midori

"na.. nada.."le respondió Kiba mientras giraba su cabeza

"no.. en serio.. que pasa.. porque estas colorado?"

"eeeemmm.. pues.. el calor! Siii esoo el calor!"

"pero entonces porqué no nos bañamos? Quitate ese abrigo.. te ves mucho mas lindo sin el gorro puesto n.n (vaya, que razon tienes...0)"

Kiba se puso al rojo vivo y se quito su chaqueta y su polera...y se sumergió en el lago, la chica lo siguió y ambos comenzaron a mojarse y mojarse y mojarse.. hasta q...(musica de suspenso)

Se salieron del agua! XDD Midori se puso a tomar sol mientras Kiba jugaba con Akamaru, después de alrededor de media hora, Midori se fue a la sombra y se quedo profundamente dormida...Kiba, de curioso no mas xD se acerco a ella y se arrodillo cerca de la cabeza de la chica, comenzó a analizar todas las facciones de su cara, se acerco mas...pudo ver detalladamente las pestañas de la chica...la forma se sus coloradas cejas, el contorno de sus labios y sus ojos...se acerco aun mas.. sus narices estaban a tan solo una distancia de 3 centímetros...logro ver... unos ojos abiertos de par en par... que pestañeaban insaciablemente...la chica se había despertado...Kiba estaba rojo de la vergüenza...nunca había estado a esa distancia de una chica... sin tomar en cuenta que había conocido a la chica en menos de un día... quizás habían tomado confianza muy tempranamente...y.. sin el consentimiento de Kiba, la chica rápidamente se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios y se quedó en la misma posición que estaba anteriormente.. Kiba únicamente reacciono a levantarse velozmente y darse vuelta...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ... 

Creo q me pasé con eso de los tres puntitos... xDDDD wooo creo ke me identifico mucho con el personaje de Midori xDD aunque... si fuera el Kiba de verdad.. io lo agarraría a besos igual q a todos los personajes xDDDD... eeeem pooos xD tengo un amigo q se parece a Kiba xDD le falta un Akamaru xDD

Gracias a todos! Un beso gigante de Nabiki! Aleas

Temaki o LaiN ooo mm CroSSe ooo q mas xD emmm guarena siberiana xDDD


	5. V se me habia olvidado

**Aquí ta el quinto cap del fic 0 disculpen la demora xDD eske el colegio uú**

**Me da paja poner el disclaimer asi q lean el cap. cuatro porke ahí sale xDD**

**Lo del lemon... emmmm el fic ta ambientado cuando ellos tenian 13 mas o menos .. Asi q seria muy pervertido de mi parte hacer un lemon asi xDDD pero bueh! Hay q ver q pasa... hay una sorpresa pa la gente q les gusta cierta pareja q no nombrare porque tienen q leer (H) (esa fue la carita de msn donde sale el monito con lentes xDDD) xD**

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

...Kiba estaba rojo de la vergüenza...nunca había estado a esa distancia de una chica... sin tomar en cuenta que había conocido a la chica en menos de un día... quizás habían tomado confianza muy tempranamente...y.. sin el consentimiento de Kiba, la chica rápidamente se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios y se quedó en la misma posición que estaba anteriormente.. Kiba únicamente reacciono a levantarse velozmente y darse vuelta...

* * *

Tres chicos iban camino a la aldea de la hoja, estaban muy cerca de la entrada y esperaban ser bien recibidos, ellos no acostumbraban mucho a ir a Konoha, pero tenían deseos de volver a encontrarse con mucha gente a quienes apreciaban por su amistad y compañerismo. Los chicos llegaron hasta la entrada y mostraron sus pasaportes, el shinobi cuidador de la entrada timbro sus pasaportes y los chicos siguieron su camino...

* * *

Las chicas ya estaban reunidas en el lago, menos Midori, ya que no conocían a la chica, ni siquiera tenían idea de q se había mudado a Konoha, a excepción de Hinata, q la había visto cerca de la hora de almuerzo xD. Tenten fue la ultima en llegar, y se veía muy triste...

"Tenten, que ha pasado? Estas muy triste..."dijo Sakura

"no.. es que...es que he hecho lo más estúpido en mi vida.." dijo la triste chica de los ojos cafés

"que? Que hiciste?" preguntó Ino muy interesada

"le dije a Neji que me gustaba..."

Todas las chicas quedaron así O.O

"y q dijo?"

"no se, me fui antes de q el pudiera responderme"

"bien, lo estúpido q hiciste fue irte sin q Neji te haya dicho algo" dijo Ino

"prefería eso antes de que me dijera alguna de las cosas frías q siempre dice"

"Ne..Neji-oniisan no es ta...tan frió.. solo tienes q ganarte su co...confianza" Dijo sabiamente Hinata

"Eso he intentado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo auque ha cambiado mucho..."

"desde esa pelea con Naruto.." dijo Sakura

"bueno bueno! No nos deprimamos chicas, hablemos de otra cosa..."

"hoy vi a Ki..Kiba-Kun, Naruto-Kun y a Shikamaru-Kun co...con una chica..."

"con una chica?" dijeron las 3 al unísono

"hai...demo, nunca había visto a la chica en la aldea"

"y como era?" preguntó Sakura

"te...tenia el cabello anaranjado, y los ojos ve..verdes"

"cuidado Ino, q te puede quitar a Shikamaru xDD" le dijo Sakura

"ja ja... que gracioso frentuda ¬¬"

"no me llames frentuda, jodida cerda"

"repite eso ULTRA-FRENTUDA"

"lo quieres oír de nuevo?" le respondió Sakura muy desafiante

"chicas u.u ustedes acaso tienen q pelear todo el tiempo?"

"SIIIIII!" gritaron las dos

"u.u"

"Kami-sama!" gritó Ino

"q pasa! Oó"

"mañana es la fiesta y no me acordado! Tengo que arreglarme"

"waaaaaaaaaa! gritaron todas y salieron corriendo a sus casas xD

* * *

"disculpa Kiba, disculpa..." dijo Midori mientras ponía su mano en la frente

Kiba no sabia que responder, nunca había estado en esa situación, así que optó por quedarse callado

"mejor olvida lo q hice, y discúlpame, me tengo que ir" y la chica tomo rumbo a su casa

"bien... adios" dijo Kiba mientras caminaba por el pasto...

* * *

los tres visitantes fueron al despacho de la quinta, se sentaron en las sillas q quedaron en frente de su escritorio y los tres miraron a la quinta expectantes...

"bienvenidos a Konoha, shinobis de la arena, bien... los he llamado a mi oficina ya que debo proponerles algo..."

"de que se trata?" preguntó Gaara

"bien.. yo quiero agradecerles su ayuda en la misión de rescate de Sasuke y también agradecer su participación en el examen de chuunin, por eso deseo invitarlos a la fiesta de graduación de chuunins"

"pero si solo se graduó un chuunin!" dijo Temari mientras se ponía roja, cosa de la cual se percató su hermano Kankuro, quien tuvo q aguantarse la risa...

"un chuunin es muy importante.. y la idea es también agradecerles a los participantes mas cercanos nuestros" le respondió Tsunade mientras sacaba una botellita de sake de un cajon de su escritorio y empezaba a beberse el liquido...

"mmm ya comprendo...entonces, Tsunade-sama. Cuando es la fiesta?"

Tsunade dejo de beber un poco y respondio:

"mañana" y volvió en su afán de beber

"quee!" gritaron los tres al unísono

"queee pasa?" les preguntó la Hokage quien ya se estaba emborranchando con el sake xD

"esta ya está peor que Baki" le dijo Kankuro a Temari, quien cerro los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza

"ten un poco mas de respeto" le susurró Gaara

"Bien... Tsunade-sama.. creo que debemos ir a prepararnos.. ya que tenemos poco tiempo ¬¬" Dijo la chica de las coletas mientras se levantaba de su asiento

"tienes razón" le respondió Kankuro

Los tres chicos dejaron la oficina de la Hokage mientras ella estaba en el piso, con la nariz y las mejillas rojas mientras balbuceaba cosas muy absurdas...

* * *

Sakura estaba en su casa buscando un vestido que ponerse, había intruseado incluso por el armario de su madre, sin resultados positivos. Optó entonces por sacar dinero de su billetera e ir a comprar un vestido, pero esta opción no le resultó mucho, ya que con 600 yenes no le alcanza para un vestido xDD ( 600 yenes equivale a 3600 pesos chilenos xDD y 1 dólar equivale a 600 pesos chilenos aprox. xD osea oo. 6 dólares tenia Sakura xDDD) xDD como su padre se encontraba en casa y era un mercader muy famoso ahí en la villa, le pidió dinero a los que su padre le respondió:

"no"

"pero porqué! T-T" le lloriqueó Sakura

"para que quieres el vestido? ¬¬"

"para la fiesta de graduación de chuunins oto-san T-T"

y en eso intervino la madre de Sakura:

"pero amor, nuestra hija tiene que verse bien en la fiesta.. no recuerdas q en esa fiesta nos conocimos?"

"bien, bien uú toma 2500 yenes y vete ya uú"

"yihaa!"

_Inner Sakura: tendré el vestido mas bello shannaro!_

Y así Sakura se fue feliz de la vida a comprarse un vestido...

* * *

Kiba estaba al frente de la puerta de su casa, estaba buscando las llaves... el creía que estaban metidas en su bolsillo, pero al parecer no.. entonces toco la puerta y le abrió su madre (uhhh q cuco suegra 0 ) y su madre le dijo, mas bien le grito xD :

"Kiba!"

"eh? Que pasa? O.o?"

"mira quien ha venido a verte"

Pensamiento de Kiba : Kami-sama -.- que no sea Midori onegai! Me voy a poner rojo.. me voy a poner rojo uú

Una chica de cabello verde que le llegaba hasta el hombro y ojos verdes, se avalanzó encima de Kiba

"Kiba-kuuuuuun!"

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Xx"

"Kiba-kun! Como estas?"

"uú bien bien... que haces aquí Kazumi oO?"

"vine a visitarte o.o hay algún problema?"

"no.. al contrario...oye... que tal si te llevo a dar un paseo por Konoha?"

"me parece bien - tienes amigos supongo no?"

"hombres si ¬¬ mujeres tmb xD"

"bieen - quiero conocerlos 0"

"hai hai uú" _""valla prima mas babosa q tengo xD"" _"O.O espera.. mañana es la fiestaa! X.x!"

"que fiesta o.o?"

"la fiesta de graduación de chuunins T-T"

" y con quien vas a la fiesta? O.o"

"con la chica q vive al lado uú"

"mish... así que mi lindo primito no está solo..."

Kiba se puso rojo...

"Si quieres ven con nosotros. Faltan chicas para la fiesta xD"

"bien.. como no tengo ninguna otra cosa q hacer..." respondió la chica mientras iba a la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de su primo

* * *

Neji seguía meditando en su casa, nunca había estado en tal situación, y optó por algo mejor, Llamar por teléfono a Tenten. Neji marcó el teléfono. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y sentía el corazón en la garganta. Cortó el teléfono. Estaba muy nervioso.. nunca se le habría ocurrido que el podría estar en esa situación. Marcó el telefono denuevo.

**Piiiiip** (es el tono) xDD

**piiiiiiip**

**piiiiiip**

"Buenas tardes.. con quien hablo?"

"Tenten, soy yo.. Neji"

Tenten se quedó paralizada con el auricular en la mano... sintió como si su mente le hubiera recordado todo lo pasado con Neji en 5 segundos... respiró hondo y le respondió:

" Neji.. que quieres?"

"quiero hablar contigo..."

Tenten cerro los ojos y tomó aire:

"bien.. dime..."

"yo quería decirte que.. pues... Tenten.. quiero que vayas conmigo a la fiesta"

Tenten ahora si que se paralizó. Sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban y su corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas fuerte.

" y.. por qué me invitas a mi a la fiesta?.. porque si lo haces de lastima yo no..."

"" _Tenten! No pongas las cosas mas difíciles... esto ya me complica mucho""_ pensó Neji y le respondió"porque eres la única que me interesa"

"Neji.."

"dime"

"tu sabes que me gustas... y si haces esto por lastima, enserio, yo... no se! Neji... yo no me enojaría contigo.. siempre me he obligado a mirarte como un amigo, así que las cosas no van a cambiar por lo que te dije.."

"Pero.. Tenten.. yo quiero que vayas a la fiesta conmigo... yo te voy a buscar a tu casa, pero mejor hablemos ahí.."

"bien..."

"voy por ti a las 8, esta bien?"

"hai.. adios.."

* * *

"adios"

Y al otro dia en la tardeeee xDDD...

Tenten estaba arreglándose para la fiesta, llevaba un vestido muy simple, era de color negro con cuello cuadrado (me refiero al corte del cuello xDD) el vestido le llegaba a cinco centímetros de las rodillas, tenia unas pequeñas flores bordadas de color calipso en el borde y llevaba un collar calipso , pero esta vez, no andaba con moños, sino, con el cabello ondulado, tenia los ojos pintados con tonos celestes y delineados negros.

Ino llevaba un vestido con solo una delgada manga, era de color violeta. Llevaba puestos unos pendientes negros y llevaba en cabello suelto. Ino optó únicamente por delinearse los ojos de color negro, ya que ella creía que no estaba a la moda pintárselos, y a sus labios solo aplicó un poco de brillo.

Sakura, después de todos los problemas que tuvo por el vestido, se compró uno de color rosa con unos pocos y pequeños estampados de flores de sakura, un pequeño collar con piedras rosas y transparentes, tenía los ojos pintados con una degradación de tonos rosa y delineados negros.

Hinata iba con un vestido color beige, con un par de líneas azul marino, sus ojos estaban con un pequeño toque de delineador (creo q estoy afanada con los delineadores -) y sus labios con un poco de brillo.

* * *

**Jejejejjj hasta aquí les dejo xDDD onegaii manden reviews T-T**


	6. VI y mi pareja? TT

**Wooooo toy akiiii esperando reviews por mi fiiic! XDDD este fic se lo dedico a Kazumi xDD se tuu tu! Kimera xDDDD **

**Bueh no hay nada mas q decir solo el disclaimer**

Disclaimer: naruto no e mioooo solo Midori xDDD y Kazumi a medias xDD porke la otra mitad e de Kazumii xDD

No kero hacer el recordemos porke me da paja xDDD buehh xDD ya se estaban arreglando toos pa la fiesta

* * *

_Y mi pareja? T-T_

.-.-.-.-.-.Naruto POV.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mierda no tengo pareja para la fiesta T-T que haré.. que haré.. hoy es la fiesta... haber.. haber... ya se! Llamare a alguna e las chicas para q vaya conmigo... a ver... Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan ya debe tener pareja… quizás va a ir con el baka de Sasuke... mmm quien mas... Ino va a ir con Shikamaru... a ver... Tenten va a ir con Neji supongo yo.. y la chica nueva... no se me su teléfono.. a ver.. quien mas... quien mas... Hinata! Hinata-chan! pero.. que pasa si Hinata va con Shino? Bueno.. creo q no perderé nada si la llamo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba en el baño de la mansión Hyuuga.. bueno, en realidad, en uno de los baños de mansión Hyuuga xD estaba cepillando su cabello, cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono... como esta acostumbrada a que nadie conteste el teléfono (io sufro asi T-T) asumió q debía dejar de cepillarse el cabello para atender el teléfono...

"O.. ohayo... con quien hablo?"

"ohayoooo Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Na.. Naruto-Kun..."

"Hinata-chaaaan con quien vas a ir a la fiestaa?"

"n.. no se..."

"o.o quieres ir conmigo?"

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa, tan nerviosa q la voz no le salía, y después de un rato le respondió (obviamente cuando la voz ya le salia xDD)

"bu..Bueno n.n"

" a que hora voy por ti, Hinata-chan?"

"a la hora que quieras, Naruto-kun nn"

"entonces.. que tal a las 8:15?

"esta bien n.n"

"bien... hasta pronto, Hinata-chaan"

"hasta pronto"

* * *

"Keishii que hiciste con mis zapatos ¬¬!"

"Nadaaa"

"q hiciste con ellos ¬¬"

"nadaaa"

"responde mocoso!" le gritó Midori a su hermano mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza xD

"mamaaa Midori me ha pegadoo! TT"

"Midorii¬¬"

"pero Oka-san! Keishi perdió mis zapatos T.T"

"Keishii¬¬"

"pero ella me pegoo y yo no tengo sus zapatos Xx"

"Midoriii¬¬"

"ah! Mamá nunca nos ayudas a solucionar los problemas >. siempre es ""Midoriii ¬¬"" o si no es ""Keishii ¬¬"" y eso no soluciona nada"

"Midoriii¬¬"

"ajjk! Pero Mamaaa!"

"buscaste bajo tu cama?"

"si mamá ¬¬"

"vamos a ver..."

La madre de Midori comenzó a buscar los dichosos zapatos de su hija... hasta q...

"y que es esto q hay aquí?"

"mis zapatos u.ù"

"ves! Ves! Ves! Yo no tenia tus zapatos! Ves? Ves!"

"sii! si veo, disculpa ¬¬"

* * *

DING DONG 

Tenten abrió la puerta de su casa, Era Neji. Se saludaron con un tierno beso en la mejilla y Tenten salió del pórtico de su casa y se pusieron a caminar hacia el lugar de la fiesta, que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Tenten (o si no se hubieran ido en cualquier cosa xDD)

"Tenten...disculpame..."

"O.o"

"yo no debería haber dejado que te fueras a tu casa..." le dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba de las caderas (se entiende? o.o me refiero a q puso un brazo xD)

"Neji.. es mejor que no sigamos con este tema..."

"Tenten... te pido que me disculpes... por favor" (vamos Neji! Arrástrate por ella! ÒoÓ!)

"No Neji, no tengo porqué disculparme contigo, no se porqué tendría que disculparte, no se la razón..."

"Debes disculparme por no decirte la verdad..." Dijo mientras se detenía y miraba fijamente a los ojos de la chica...

Tenten se estaba derritiendo por dentro, adoraba esos bellos ojos grises, (sii grises! grises!) realmente, no sabía que iba a pasar, pero se sentía feliz, ya que Neji nunca la había mirado de esa forma tan atenta a los ojos, y nunca había escuchado tan dulce la voz de Neji...

"Tenten... tu..." la chica se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa..."tu.. me gustas...me gustas mucho.. me gustas tanto que cada vez que te respondo de mala manera mi corazón se quema...me gustas tanto que cuando estoy cerca de ti soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo...y me gustas tanto que... "Neji comenzó a acercarse a Tenten.. "me gustan tanto que.. me entran ganas de besarte..." y selló los labios de la chica con un suave beso...

Tenten sentía que estaba en el cielo (quien no xDDD).. tenia tantas ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Neji, el chico de quien había esto enamorada tanto tiempo se le había declarado...

* * *

La mitad de los chicos ya estaban en la fiesta, estaban Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, (sii si estaba xD)Kiba, Midori, Kazumi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee y uno q otro colado por ahí xD.. se escuchaban unas risillas por ahí, cerca de la puerta; la puerta se abrió, y en esos momento vemos entrar a Kankuro un poco borracho xDDD, gritando:

"yihaaa!quiero una noviaaaaaa" y se le acercó a Kazumi ... "que tal tuuu preciosaa?"

Kazumi miró de una forma muy coqueta a Kankuro y se dio la vuelta, luego volvió a su posición anterior y con su dedo índice tocó los labios de Kankuro y le dijo:

"es una lástima que estés borracho...porque eres muy guapo..." y fue a la barra y cogió una bebida...

"O.o" _"Uú esta prima que me tocó..." _pensó Kiba

Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos ya q solo se había aparecido Kankuro.. hasta ahora...apareció Temari por la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, quien estaba cerca de la barra, ya que Ino estaba peleando con Sakura sobre quién tenia el vestido mas lindo.

"tanto tiempo sin vernos, mi estratega..." le dijo coquetamente a Shikamaru, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica de la arena ...

"Temari o.o"

" por qué no seguimos con lo que dejamos pendiente esa ves?" le idjo la chica mirandolo coquetamente

Empezó a sonar "My sweet prince" de placebo (sii ahí existe el grupo xDD aunque solo me guste esta canción xD)

**_Never thought you'd make me perspire.  
Never thought I'd do you the same._**

"por qué no bailamos?" le preguntó a Shikamaru

"que problemático...esta bien... uú" le respondió el chico mientras tomaba a chica de las manos y caminaban hacia la pista xDD

_**Never thought I'd fill with desire.  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.  
Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.  
So before I end my day, remember**.._

Shikamaru y Temari estaban abrazados mientras se movían lentamente.. Ino no se había percatado de aquello. Kiba tomo de las manos a Midori e Hizo lo mismo q su compañero, la abrazó y comenzaron a moverse lentamente; Midori se sentía como en el cielo xDD nunca había tenido tanta suerte con un chico q había conocido en tan pocos días... Kiba levantó un poco la cabeza y la chica reaccionó...

**_My sweet prince, you are the one  
My sweet prince  
you are the one.._**

Se miraron frente a frente… ambos se dejaron llevar por la música, mientras su labios se juntaban en un cálido y suave beso...

**_Never thought I'd have to retire  
Never thought I'd have to abstain  
Never thought all this could back fire  
Close up the hole in my vain_**

_  
_Llegaron Neji y Tenten tomados de las manos. Tenten se abrazó a Neji y comenzaron a bailar. Neji miró a su prima que estaba sentada mientras Naruto le hablaba...

"espérame un poco..." le dijo Neji a Tenten

Tenten se fue a sentar al otro lado, donde estaban Ino y Sakura, que seguía discutiendo sobre cual vestido era el mas bonito...

_**Me and my valuable friend  
can fix all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
remember**  
_

".:ejemmm:."

"Tenten?"

"hola chicas.. q pasa? porque están discutiendo ahora?"

"esta frentuda dice que su vestido es mas lindo que el mío ¬¬"

"sabes que es verdad ¬¬ Ino cerda"

"por qué cada vez q me aparezco ustedes discuten por estupideces?"

"no son estupideces ¬¬" dijeron al unísono

_**My sweet prince  
you are the one  
My sweet prince  
you are the one  
you are the one  
you are the one  
you are the one  
you are the one**  
_

"este dialogo ya se me hace parecido u.ú oigan... han sabido algo de Hinata?"

"algo como que?" preguntó Sakura

"si pasa algo entre ella y Naruto.."

**_Never thought I'd get any higher  
Never thought you'd fuck with my brain  
Never thought all this could expire  
Never thought you'd go break the chain_**

"no.. por casualidad frentuda, tu no sabes quien es la chica que está abrazada a Kiba?"

" no o.o Ino.. te están quitando a Shikamaru"

"que?" Ino se dio vuelta y vio a Shikamaru y a Temari dándose un apasionado beso... _""que hago.. que hago...no voy a hacer un show.. no voy a hacer un show...""_se decía a si misma Ino; hasta que optó por salir corriendo al baño...

**_Me and you baby,  
still flush all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
remember_**

La canción ya se estaba terminando (por cierto.. muy beia la canción snifff me recuerda a cierta persona con un gran trasero TT) Kazumi, quien había estado mirando a su primo desde hace un buen rato, mientras Kankuro la seguía joteando xD decidió irse al baño a refrescar sus ideas ( ooh sii.. si q había planeado agarrarse a algún ninja de ahí (6) xDDD)... Kazumi entro al baño y escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de una de las cabinas de los baños... se lavó un poco la cara.. la persona q provocaba los sollozos, al parecer, sintió que alguien estaba en el baño y dejó de llorar. Kazumi se armó de valor, ya q no conocía a nadie y preguntó:

"te puedo ayudar? O.o"

no le respondieron...

"ohh vamos... sal de ahí.. no sigas llorando... me llamo Kazumi y tu?"

la persona q estaba dentro de la cabina abrió la puerta...

" soy Ino.."

"vaya... deberías estar pasándolo bien.. vamos! hay muchos chicos ahí en la fiesta... anímate.."

"los hombres son una mierda -.- "

"por qué dices eso? O.o"

"porque el chico con el que vine... lo vi con otra chica"

"pero que tiene de malo? Solo estaba con ella, no?"

"tu no sabes nada! Ademas.. el la estaba besando..."

"yo solo quería ayudarte! no era para q me gritaras de esa manera..."

"bueno.. disculpa.."

"bien.. oye pero.. te gusta ese chico?"

" no se.. no se..."

"mierda... porqué no lo ignoras y vamos a la fiesta?"

" no puedo.. me veo horrible!"

" no puedo creer q halla gente tan vanidosa... todos lloramos.. q lo hagas una vez en publico no va a cambiar las cosas.." y tomó a Ino de la mano y la sacó del baño...

* * *

La canción ya había terminado, y Neji ya estaba de vuelta con Tenten , Naruto hablaba felizmente con Hinata, Shikamaru aún abrazaba a Temari, Midori reía a carcajadas mientras Kiba buscaba a su prima, Chouji comía y comía, Sakura estaba como un perrito faldero tras Sasuke, Gaara esta sentado en una silla, Shino estaba tomando un refresco y Kankuro gritaba "se ha idoo mi novia!"...

Comenzó a sonar "asterisk" de Orange Range ( me da un pokitin de paja el poner la letra de la canción xD aerr xDD la voy a buscar -)

_**miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**_

_**inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**_

_**iroaseru KOTO naku todoku**_

Ino y Kazumi entraron a la fiesta... Kazumi fijó su vista en aquel chico de cabello rojo que estaba sentado en la silla... se acercó a el y se sentó en la silla q estaba al lado de aquel chico... el chico se giró y Kazumi le sonrió..

"tu tomas?" le preguntó Kazumi al chico sin siquiera saber su nombre...

"no..."

"ahhh"

"Gaara me esta quitando a mi noviaaaaaaaaa" gritaba Kankuro...

_**KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi**_

_**kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo**_

_**chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo**_

"eres la novia de mi hermano?"

"ese chico es tu hermano?"

"si..."

"ni siquiera se su nombre..."

" y yo no se el tuyo..."

"ohh...disculpa.. soy Kazumi.. entonces tu eres Gaara o no?"

"si..."

* * *

ya xDDDD hasta aquí dejo el fic .. Emmm manden reviews xDDDD en especial tu! XDDD emm ia pus T-T xDDD eske io soy ambiciosa… pero en too caso.. **sin reviews no hay historia ¬¬ xDD bueh soy pajera y q! **Bueh pajera en el sentido de floja ¬¬ aps xDD y soy chilena xDDD 


End file.
